A user may create a Wi-Fi hotspot on their mobile device to share the mobile device's connection to the Internet (e.g. a cellular Internet connection) with proximal devices, such as laptops, tablets, etc. However, configuring the mobile device to create the Wi-Fi hotspot, and the other devices to access the hotspot, may be tedious and/or time-consuming. The latency in configuring the devices may be disruptive to users.